New Fun Comics Vol 1 5
Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * Locais: * , início dos anos 1900 Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor2_1 = Stan Randall | Desenhista2_1 = Stan Randall | Arte-Finalista2_1 = Stan Randall | Colorista2_1 = | Letrista2_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil2 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria2 = Ramblin' Jim: "Fishy o Gangster, Parte 1" | TituloOriginal2 = Ramblin' Jim: "Fishy the Gangster, Part 1" | Sinopse2 = Jim se prepara para caminhar da cidade de Sleepy Hollow quando ele encontra o xerife Smith, que lhe pergunta se ele viu algum "personagem desesperado" ao redor. Jim não viu ninguém, então ele continua no caminho - mas quando ele pára para o almoço, ele é atacado por um condenado fugitivo. Embora ele consegue escapar do ataque inicial do condenado, Jim é vítima de uma estratagema traiçoeira. | Aparicao2 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Xerife Smith Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor3_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Desenhista3_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Arte-Finalista3_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Colorista3_1 = | Letrista3_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil3 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria3 = Sandra do Serviço Secreto: "O Caso Gavoniano, Parte 5" | TituloOriginal3 = Sandra of the Secret Service: "The Gavonian Affair, Part 5" | Sinopse3 = Os dois agentes gavianos sequestraram Sandra, envolveram-na em um tapete e escaparam. Lothar e o agente secreto tentam persegui-los. Eles pegam um táxi e perseguem. No entanto, o motor do táxi se sobreaquece, e os conspiradores se afastam com Sandra. | Aparicao3 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Lothar * Reynolds Vilões: * 2 Agentes Gavonianos Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * Táxi | Escritor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Desenhista4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Arte-Finalista4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Colorista4_1 = | Letrista4_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil4 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria4 = Spike Spalding: "Príncipe de Patrania, Parte 3" | TituloOriginal4 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 3" | Sinopse4 = Os detetives questionam as famílias de Spike e Pincus depois que os meninos desaparecem, mas não recebem pistas. Enquanto isso, com Pincus agarrando-se desesperadamente para o exterior do carro, os sequestradores levam Spike até a costa e levam-no a bordo de um navio. Pensando rapidamente, Pincus sobe numa corda e foge para o próprio navio. | Aparicao4 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * Pincus * Philip de Patrania Locais: * Patrania Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor5_1 = Ken Fitch | Desenhista5_1 = Clem Gretter | Arte-Finalista5_1 = Clem Gretter | Colorista5_1 = | Letrista5_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil5 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria5 = Don Drake: "Mulheres Cavaleiras da Morte Alada" | TituloOriginal5 = Don Drake: "Women Riders of the Winged Death" | Sinopse5 = Don e seus amigos estão a caminho da cidade anêmona de Zetrúria quando são atacados pelas Mulheres Cavaleiras da Morte Alada. De repente, um monstro ataca a todos, mas Don o afasta com sua arma de energia atômica. Em gratidão, Zastia, capitã das mulheres cavaleiras, oferece escolta a Don e seus amigos para Zetrúria. Quando eles estão perto da cidade, Don descobre uma pegada gigante. O gigante não tarda em chegar, e ele apanha Don com um aperto de ferro. | Aparicao5 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Betty Vilões: * Mulheres Cavaleiras da Morte Alada Outros Personagens: * Zastia Locais: * Zetrúria Itens: * Arma de energia atômica de Drake Veículos: * A Nave Esfera de Don e Betty | Escritor6_1 = Tom Cooper | Desenhista6_1 = Tom Cooper | Arte-Finalista6_1 = Tom Cooper | Colorista6_1 = | Letrista6_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil6 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria6 = No Rastro do Andarilho, Parte 3 | TituloOriginal6 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 3 | Sinopse6 = O capitão Grim questiona o marinheiro ferido da navio desarmado, que lhe diz que a tripulação do navio desapareceu na ilha dos homens desaparecidos. O marinheiro ferido descreve ainda mais um pássaro cinzento gigante com garras afiadas e como um marinheiro foi encontrado morto sem marcas visíveis. Encontrando outro navio, Grim descreve a situação para o outro capitão, que concorda em emprestar-lhe três homens e algumas armas. A tripulação do capitão Grim vai para a Ilha. Eles fazem o acampamento em um lugar defensável e postam um guarda, mas não demora muito para que o guarda desapareça - possivelmente a última vítima da morte que não deixa nenhuma marca. | Aparicao6 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Ilha dos Homens Desaparecidos Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Desenhista7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Arte-Finalista7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Colorista7_1 = | Letrista7_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil7 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria7 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow da China, Parte 5" | TituloOriginal7 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 5" | Sinopse7 = Barry e LeGrand enfrentam perigos de todos os lados - um assassino mongol em seu avião, fogo antiaéreo do chão, e um avião inimigo inclinado a derrubá-los. | Aparicao7 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * ** Fu-Yak ** Ivan ** Tripulação do Hidroavião Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor8_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Desenhista8_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Arte-Finalista8_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Colorista8_1 = | Letrista8_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil8 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria8 = Pequena Linda: "Na Estrada, Parte 4" | TituloOriginal8 = Little Linda: "On the Road, Part 4" | Sinopse8 = A polícia publicou um boletim para todos policiais procurarem Linda e Buddy. Ignorando isso, Linda e Buddy vão para uma delegacia de polícia. A polícia se surpreende ao ver os dois fugitivos de tamanho pequeno entrarem caimnhando na estação e o chefe da polícia envia o detetive Kelly para que Wilbur Stone identifique seu sobrinho. Enquanto Kelly se foi, Linda conta ao chefe a história de como Wilbur Stone abandonou Buddy no meio do nada. Kelly volta com a notícia de que Wilbur Stone cometeu suicídio, deixando uma nota confessando sua tentativa de matar Buddy para herdar o dinheiro dos pais Buddy. O chefe pergunta a Buddy o que ele quer fazer agora, e Buddy diz que quer que Linda cuide dele. | Aparicao8 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * Buddy * Detetive Kelly * Wilbur Stone Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor9_1 = Tom McNamara | Desenhista9_1 = Tom McNamara | Arte-Finalista9_1 = Tom McNamara | Colorista9_1 = | Letrista9_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil9 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria9 = Depois da Escola: "E por aí vai" | TituloOriginal9 = After School: "And So It Goes" | Sinopse9 = Os meninos estão indo para um jogo de beisebol, mas Lefty tem que levar seu tio Wilbur junto. Gertie afirma que Wilbur trará boa sorte a Slimsy, mas Slimsy é duvidoso. Na primeira vez do Slimsy no bastão, ele atinge a cerca - talvez Wilbur esteja trazendo-lhe sorte depois de tudo! Não bastante - porque a bola desce pelo esgoto. Furioso, a outra equipe reivindica o novo bastão de Slimsy como garantia até que ele substitua a bola. | Aparicao9 = Personagens Principais: * * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * * Gertie Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor10_1 = Tom Cooper | Desenhista10_1 = Tom Cooper | Arte-Finalista10_1 = Tom Cooper | Colorista10_1 = | Letrista10_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil10 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria10 = Buckskin Jim: "Emboscada Indiana, Parte 5" | TituloOriginal10 = Buckskin Jim: "Indian Ambush, Part 5" | Sinopse10 = Em uma tentativa desesperada de acordar um sentinela dormindo antes de um índio enterrar seu tomahawk na cabeça do sentinela, Jim joga uma pedra no sentinela. Contudo, como seria a sorte, ele atingiu o índio, derrubando-o e fazendo ele soltar o tomahawk. A arma atinge o rifle do sentinela e faz com que ele atire, despertando todo acampamento. Os índios são derrotados e forçados a recuar - mas Jim e Pete logo descobrem que Mary Halliday também desapareceu. | Aparicao10 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Índios Outros Personagens: * * Mary Halliday * Soldados Locais: * Velho Oeste, meados de 1840 Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor11_1 = Stan Randall | Desenhista11_1 = Stan Randall | Arte-Finalista11_1 = Stan Randall | Colorista11_1 = | Letrista11_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil11 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria11 = Slim Pickins: "A Casa Assombrada, Parte 1" | TituloOriginal11 = Slim Pickins: "The Haunted House, Part 1" | Sinopse11 = Tendo herdado a casa de sua tia falecida, Slim viaja a Gloomdale para ver o lugar. Curiosamente, ninguém lhe dará instruções para chegar na casa - por medo, porque o lugar tem fama de ser assombrado. Slim finalmente consegue instruções de como chegar lá por um policial, ele chega na casa e entra. Mas enquanto ele passa por uma escada, algo sai das sombras para agarrá-lo pela garganta ... | Aparicao11 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor12_1 = | Desenhista12_1 = Eugene Koscik | Arte-Finalista12_1 = Eugene Koscik | Colorista12_1 = | Letrista12_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil12 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria12 = Professor | TituloOriginal12 = Professor | Sinopse12 = | Aparicao12 = Personagens Principais: * Professor Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor17_1 = | Desenhista17_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Arte-Finalista17_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Colorista17_1 = | Letrista17_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil17 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria17 = Bob Merritt: "O Avião Misterioso, Parte 1" | TituloOriginal17 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 1" | Sinopse17 = Buzz, usando o Olho Elétrico de Bob, detecta um avião misterioso que circula sete mil pés sobre o laboratório base de Bob. Ele é suspeito, mas Shorty descarta o contato como impossível, já que nenhum avião poderia estar voando no tempo lá fora. Buzz decide pegar um dos aviões da equipe e ver por si mesmo. Enquanto isso, Bob encerra um acordo com Cyrus Campbell, um milionário interessado em financiar as invenções de Bob. Quando Bob encontra Shorty lá fora, um tiro dispara, e Bob volta para a sala de reuniões para encontrar Campbell morto. Enquanto alguma força misteriosa está impedindo Buzz de subir seu avião com mais de três mil pés, no chão, Bob encontra uma nota no chão. | Aparicao17 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Buzz * Shorty Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * Cyrus Campbell Locais: * Laboratório Base de Merritt Itens: * O Olho Elétrico de Merritt Veículos: * Avião Misterioso | Escritor18_1 = Robert Louis Stevenson | Desenhista18_1 = Charles Flanders | Arte-Finalista18_1 = Charles Flanders | Colorista18_1 = | Letrista18_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil18 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria18 = Ilha do Tesouro: "Episódio 1" | TituloOriginal18 = Treasure Island: "Episode 1" | Sinopse18 = Jim Hawkins serve na pousada de sua mãe perto do mar. Uma manhã, um homem, Bill Bones, chega carregando um baú e exige uma sala de frente para o mar e ordena a Jim que fique atento a um homem com uma perna. Bones finalmente fica doente e requer um médico, que ordena que ele fique longe do rum, mas Bones o ignora. No final da mesma noite, um rosto cruel e misterioso atravessa a janela do quarto de Bones. | Aparicao18 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor19_1 = Tom Cooper | Desenhista19_1 = Tom Cooper | Arte-Finalista19_1 = Tom Cooper | Colorista19_1 = | Letrista19_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil19 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria19 = Ao longo da Linha Principal: "Salvando o 945" | TituloOriginal19 = Along the Main Line: "Saving the 945" | Sinopse19 = Ed e Jake usam sua ingenuidade para tirar um trem descarrilado das trilhas antes que outro trem venha e se choque nele. | Aparicao19 = Personagens Principais: * * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor20_1 = Tom Cooper | Desenhista20_1 = Tom Cooper | Arte-Finalista20_1 = Tom Cooper | Colorista20_1 = | Letrista20_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil20 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria20 = Capitão Spinniker | TituloOriginal20 = Captain Spinniker | Sinopse20 = | Aparicao20 = Personagens Principais: * Capitão Spinniker Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor21_1 = Henry Kiefer | Desenhista21_1 = Henry Kiefer | Arte-Finalista21_1 = Henry Kiefer | Colorista21_1 = | Letrista21_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil21 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria21 = Wing Brady: "Os Beduínos, Parte 5" | TituloOriginal21 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 5" | Sinopse21 = Wing é capturado e torturado pelos árabes, cujo chefe ainda está nas mãos da Legião. Slim informa o comandante da Legião que Wing foi capturado e, em seguida, lidera um grupo de busca na trilha de um espião, que por sua vez está tentando alertar a sua tribo da proximidade da Legião. À medida que a festa de Slim ganha no espião, Slim dispara contra ele. O tiro é ouvido no campo árabe, e uma batalha feroz ocorre. Slim e os legionários tentam cercar o acampamento, mas o chefe interino pretende fugir com Wing. | Aparicao21 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Slim * Legião Estrangeira Francesa Vilões: * Beduínos Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Norte da África Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor22_1 = Dick Loederer | Desenhista22_1 = Dick Loederer | Arte-Finalista22_1 = Dick Loederer | Colorista22_1 = | Letrista22_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil22 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria22 = Homens das Cavernas: "Ur o Garoto das Cavernas, Parte 5" | TituloOriginal22 = Caveman Capers: "Ur the Caveboy, Part 5" | Sinopse22 = | Aparicao22 = Personagens Principais: * * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor23_1 = W.C. Brigham | Desenhista23_1 = W.C. Brigham | Arte-Finalista23_1 = W.C. Brigham | Colorista23_1 = | Letrista23_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil23 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria23 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Parte 5" | TituloOriginal23 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 5" | Sinopse23 = Jack deixa a casa sitiada para encontrar ajuda, mas está cercada pelos atacantes. Felizmente, ele é capaz de subjugar três de seus inimigos e fugir. Enquanto isso, uma das fazendeiros vira traidor e foge. Ele oferece em mostrar aos atacantes um caminho secreto na casa do rancho. Jack encontra os Rurales e os leva de volta para resgatar aqueles presos na casa do rancho, mas não há como saber se ele chegará a tempo. | Aparicao23 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Don Pedro ** seus soldados * Pancho Villa ** seus soldados Outros Personagens: * * * Os Rurales Locais: * , início dos anos 1900 Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor24_1 = Henry Kiefer | Desenhista24_1 = Henry Kiefer | Arte-Finalista24_1 = Henry Kiefer | Colorista24_1 = | Letrista24_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil24 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria24 = A Agulha | TituloOriginal24 = The Needle | Sinopse24 = | Aparicao24 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor25_1 = Richard Loederer | Desenhista25_1 = Richard Loederer | Arte-Finalista25_1 = Richard Loederer | Colorista25_1 = | Letrista25_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil25 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria25 = Brad Hardy: "Entre Serpentes e Homens Rato" | TituloOriginal25 = Brad Hardy: "Between Snake and Rat Men" | Sinopse25 = Brad, Lorraine e Kardos usam as lutas internas entre os Homens Rato como cobertura para escapar - mas são vistos e perseguidos. Enquanto isso, o Rei Naga, Governante Dre, é informado de que o trio está escondido nas cavernas. Quando Brad e os outros são capturados, Naga decide manter Lorraine para si mesmo, mas condena Brad e Kardos à morte em combate com o Mago Negro. | Aparicao25 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Lorraine Lewis * Prince Kardos Vilões: * Homens Rato * ** O Dre * O Mago Negro Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor26_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Escritor26_2 = Raymond Perry | Desenhista26_1 = Raymond Perry | Arte-Finalista26_1 = Raymond Perry | Colorista26_1 = | Letrista62_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil26 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria26 = Ivanhoe: "Episódio 5" | TituloOriginal26 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 5" | Sinopse26 = O Cavaleiro Deserdado revela-se Wilfred de Ivanhoe. Lady Rowena está inicialmente aturdida ao ver seu amante sob o leme do Cavaleiro Deserdado, mas ela rapidamente se recupera e concede a Ivanhoe o token da vitória. Ivanhoe colapsa a seus pés de suas feridas, e Cedric corre para o lado de seu filho. Enquanto isso, com o torneio completo, Waldemar propõe um concurso de tiro com arco. O príncipe João, enquanto isso, descobre que seu irmão e o legítimo rei Richard retorna à Inglaterra, mas decide permitir o concurso de tiro com arco. Locksley, secretamente Robin Hood, tenta retirar-se do concurso, mas o príncipe João insiste que ele concorra, oferecendo uma bolsa cheia de prata, se Locksley puder superar o joão de John Hubert. Locksley concorda e derrota facilmente Hubert. João então oferece aumentar o prêmio se Locksley se juntar a ele contra Richard. Locksley declina, dizendo que ele só serviria a Richard, mas oferece o prêmio a Hubert. O torneio do arqueiro termina e Príncipe João parte para Asby. | Aparicao26 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Vilões: * * Hubert Outros Personagens: * Locais: * , Século 12 Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor27_1 = Tom Cooper | Desenhista27_1 = Tom Cooper | Arte-Finalista27_1 = Tom Cooper | Colorista27_1 = | Letrista27_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil27 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria27 = Jack Andrews: "De volta à Escola" | TituloOriginal27 = Jack Andrews: "Back to School" | Sinopse27 = Jack volta à escola e se encontra com o treinador Muller para ver se ele pode retomar sua posição na equipe de beisebol. | Aparicao27 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Coach Muller Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * | Escritor28_1 = Richard Loederer | Desenhista28_1 = Richard Loederer | Arte-Finalista28_1 = Richard Loederer | Colorista28_1 = | Letrista28_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil28 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria28 = Aspirante da Marinha Dewey: "Dewey e os Piratas, Parte 2" | TituloOriginal28 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 2" | Sinopse28 = Jack luta contra dois piratas. Ele consegue desarmar um, mas enquanto ele está envolvido com o outro, um terceiro pirata se esgueira atrás dele. | Aparicao28 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * três piratas Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * USS Hornet | Escritor29_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Desenhista29_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Arte-Finalista29_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Colorista29_1 = | Letrista29_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil29 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria29 = O Cristal Mágico da História: "No antigo Egito, Parte 5" | TituloOriginal29 = Magic Crystal of History: "In Ancient Egypt, Part 5" | Sinopse29 = O Sumo Sacerdote envia assassinos, disfarçados de comerciantes, para matar Bobby e Binks. Enquanto isso, Hotep, o sobrinho do sumo sacerdote e mestre da casa do faraó, ataca os próprios filhos. À medida que os comerciantes erzatz exibem suas mercadorias para a Rainha, ela ordena que o vinho seja derramado. Hotep envenena o vinho destinado ao Faraó, mas acaba por beber ele mesmo por engano. | Aparicao29 = Personagens Principais: * * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões: * Hotep * O Sumo Sacerdote (nos bastidores) * Assassinos do Sumo Sacerdote Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Itens: * Cristal Mágico da História Veículos: * | Escritor30_1 = Ken Fitch | Desenhista30_1 = Clem Gretter | Arte-Finalista30_1 = Clem Gretter | Colorista30_1 = | Letrista30_1 = | PublicadoNoBrasil30 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria30 = 2023 Super Policia: "Capitão Kiddlaw, Parte 5" | TituloOriginal30 = 2023 Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw, Part 5" | Sinopse30 = A equipe se prepara para assaltar a fortaleza de Kiddlaw. Enquanto isso, o próprio Kiddlaw está punindo seus homens por sua última derrota nas mãos de Rex. Um dos homens de Kiddlaw vê a abordagem da equipe, e Kiddlaw ordena que seus homens abram fogo. Rex tem o Fogo de retorno do Drut e Kiddlaw fica espantado com a potência da arma. Ainda assim, Kiddlaw promete que as horas da equipe estão contadas. | Aparicao30 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * * * * Drut (Assistente de Shanley) Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * Locais: * Itens: * Veículos: * O Hi-Lo | Notas = * Publicado por National Allied Publications. * Primeira edição de Ao Longo da Linha Principal * A partir desta edição, em Barry O'Neill, O nome do inspetor Le Grande agora é escrito "Le Grand". * Primeira edição de Bob Merritt * Última Edição de Homens das Cavernas. * Ivanhoe continua a adaptação da por Sir Walter Scott. Este episódio cobre os capítulos 12 e 13 do romance. * Ilha do Tesouro é uma adaptação de quadrinhos do por Robert Louis Stevenson. Esta parcela abrange os Capítulos 1 e 2, e alguns dos Capítulo 3. * Jack Woods aparece duas vezes nesta edição. * Primeira edição de Professor * Primeira edição de Ramblin' Jim. * Primeira edição de Slim Pickins * Primeira edição de Ilha do Tesouro * O Jolly Roger apresenta uma mudança em seu nome para Aspirante da Marinha Dewey nesta edição. * Também apareceu nesta edição de '' New Fun Comics''.: ** " ", por Al Stahl ** "Shavetail" (história de texto), por Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson ** "Esportes" (artigo de texto), por Joe Archibald ** "O Magdalena Kid", por William H. Cook ** "Charley Fish", por Vincent Sullivan, duas vezes nesta edição. ** "Junior Funsters", por Connie Naar ** "Homens das Cavernas", por Dick Loederer ** " ", por John Lindermayer | Curiosidades = | Recomendado = * New Comics * More Fun Comics | Links = * Leia O Caso Gavoniano, Parte 5 online. (em inglês) }} Categoria:1935, Junho (Publicação)